


A night of fine seeing

by toxic_virgo08



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Astronomy, Cuddles, F/M, Kissing, Makeout Session, Secret Relationship, SenHaku Week, Stargazing, secret love affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxic_virgo08/pseuds/toxic_virgo08
Summary: It was supposed to be a secret from their friends in the meantime, but they were discovered when Gen barged in the observatory.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen & Kohaku, Ishigami Senkuu/Kohaku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	A night of fine seeing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again. This fic is for the following prompts for Senhaku Week  
> Day 3: Cuddles  
> Day 6: Starry night sky

Chrome was busy gathering some raw materials he told him to. It was very convenient that it was just him right now in the room. He needed to relax; the impending headache served as a sign that he needed some time away from the stacks of paper on the meeting table he set-up with Chrome. He went by the telescope that was gifted to him by Gen and the others, loosened the knobs then adjusted the optical tube for a view of the night sky. The night was dark and the skies were particularly clear it was a night promising good seeing **[1]**. He made large sweeping movements across the night sky and when he found what he was looking for, he relocked the knobs in place to prevent the telescope from moving on its own.

He was peering on the eyepiece of the telescope, making an incremental movement with the manual mount when he felt someone standing too close to him. He was very absorbed in what he was doing he failed to notice someone entering the room. It was her, he knew right off the bat. Living in this Stone Age made his senses keener and sharper. She wasn’t exactly using any perfume but he can distinguish her scent from anyone right away.

Her scent aside, he was a bit distracted with how close she was to him. So close that he felt her soft breasts brush against his back. He cannot help the feelings she elicited from him. He tried hard to ignore his body’s natural reactions but he did not 10 billion percent succeed. It was hard when his hormones were taking over.

He slowly turned around, careful for any more body contact with her that might unnecessarily ignite his growing desire for her. He seemed to be particularly sensitive.

“What are you doing Senku?” she asked, her eyes big and bright.

He heard her loud and clear, but instead of answering, his eyes darted from her captivating eyes to her lips which looked inviting. Feeling the sudden almost palpable tension in the air between them, she bit her lip and unconsciously leaned closer into him.

At that moment, he did not want to think. He just let his feelings guide him to this exploration that’s very new to him. He closed his eyes and angled his face to hers. There was a light smack from when their lips met each other.

She felt his lips smoothly glide over hers. Feeling bolder, she flicked her wet and warm tongue across his lips to gently tease him. He caught on and kissed her harder. His hands found their way on her back pulling her close. She had her fingers brush his cheek before settling on his shoulders pulling him nearer.

This was the second time they kissed since they got together secretly. Kohaku initiated their first kiss as a couple. But this time, although already at their second kiss and Senku initiated it, butterflies still erupted from Kohaku’s stomach very much like the first time.

When their lips separated for air, Kohaku noted that Senku looked at her almost… lovingly? Foreheads touching, she unknowingly exhaled a warm and sweet breath which further served to fuel Senku right then. She had not yet regained control over her pounding heartbeat when Senku dived in again for another kiss. This time, he gave a short peck on her thoroughly kissed lips then proceeded to leave adorable kisses on her cheeks, peppering her chin, ears with soft kisses and gasp… he was now on her throat. The atmosphere felt heavy with the slow, sensual way Senku kissed the column of her neck. A moan escaped her when she felt his hands caressing the side of her waist and chest, he let out a groan in return when she tussled his hair.

As Senku’s hands and mouth were busy doing exploration on her body and she was basking in the way Senku made her feel good, they failed to notice the door opening and Gen entering.

“Senku-chan, have you seen –“

The unwelcome interruption caused her to brusquely push Senku away. Kohaku’s instinct told her to flee the scene but Senku was clutching her so tight ( _darn, since when did he grow stronger?_ ) that she stomped on his toe to get him to free his hold on her.

“Ouch, lioness.” Naturally, Senku cupped his injury releasing her.

She turned her back to them and exhaled a shaky breath while looking at the night sky beside the telescope. It was dark out but the skies were clear, the stars were twinkling at the horizon. A slight breeze passed by. She fanned her face in an attempt to control the flush on her face. Gen who remained in the doorway, chuckled when he noticed both of Senku and Kohaku’s ears turned crimson even before he walked in on them.

“Guess, I interrupted something. Go on, I won’t be back,” Gen started for the door. He was pleased to witness the usually calm and collected Senku to be fumbling and panicking. Kohaku turned around to see Gen smirking at them.

“Gen, wait. It’s not – “ Kohaku tried to explain but Gen cut her off.

“Kohaku-chan relax. It is what it is. I already know you two are together. I was not commissioned to be a spy [2] for nothing,” that annoying smirk still plastered on Gen’s face.

“How did you know?” Senku asked when he stood up still wincing.

“The way you gaze at each other when you think others are not looking probably gave it away.” He watched as the pair blushed when they guiltily looked at each other.

“Now I shall make myself scarce. Continue with your canoodling,” Gen said as he firmly shut the door behind him.

“So we were that obvious huh?” Senku remarked as he stepped closer to Kohaku.

Kohaku looked at the closed door suddenly wary that people might enter and catch them in a compromising situation.

Their romantic involvement was supposed to be a secret from their friends for the time being but now, they were discovered by Gen unexpectedly barging in the observatory.

Senku ran a hand on his hair while sighing loudly. Damn that mentalist.

Nothing better to do now since Gen effectively ruined the mood. His eyes roamed from Kohaku to the telescope beside her.

An idea struck him. “Lioness, since you asked earlier what was I doing. I was going to do some stargazing to destress. But since you’re here, I want you to see this.” He fiddled with the telescope while looking at the eyepiece. He adjusted the optical tube after flashing her that trademark smirk she knew all too well.

While waiting, Kohaku noticed his airs about him changed. He was back to the usual Senku excitedly showing off the way Science works. She was glad to see him get excited about something he was passionate about, but she also regretted that she saw that whole new side of Senku very briefly. _Thanks to Gen interrupting them_ , she thought wryly.

When Senku was finished, he motioned her to come closer. She did, but she was surprised when he inched his face closer and inspected her eyes wide open in her surprise.

“I see that your pupils are already dilated [3] from our earlier ahem…” he cleared his throat, “kissing,” he finished feeling embarrassed to put a name to the intimate activity they just did earlier.

Kohaku slapped his arm from embarrassment. _There’s no need to say it out loud, sheesh_. When will she stop feeling conscious when she’s alone with him especially their relationship already evolved from something platonic to more romantic?

She placed her blue orb on the eyepiece and she gasped. What graced her sight was the ethereal beauty of the outer space that Senku liked to talk about. She only saw a fraction but she was already awed by the complexity of the universe.

“This is so beautiful Senku!” she now understood what captivated Senku to pursue science even if his life was on the line.

Senku once again adjusted the telescope.

“Now, how about this?” he gestured for her to come closer to the equipment again.

She was at loss for words. Although the image before her was small because their telescope was mediocre, no doubt it was the most beautiful thing in the sky that she had seen. What she was seeing was a yellow-brown marble. The planet’s shadow on the encircling rings adds to the 3-D appearance of the planet. Senku explained it was Saturn surrounded by spectacular ring systems, the sixth planet from the Sun, and the second-largest planet in the solar system.

Her head was spinning. Every day she spent with Senku resulted in something new and she was looking forward to it. How did something so far and literally out of earth take her breath away, she wondered.

She caught Senku looking at her with fondness. On an impulse, she planted a kiss on his cheek. He touched where her lips landed. He guided her to sit on his lap while he adjusted the telescope and show her something amazing with it.

For the next hour, they spent time stargazing, fortunately with no more interruptions. Senku showed her how to operate the telescope and focus heavenly bodies. It seemed that astronomy awakened Kohaku’s enthusiasm in science, Senku noted. Fortunately, atmospheric conditions that night were perfect for good seeing.

In this night of fine seeing, he realized that mankind have been captivated at the sight of Saturn since Galileo first turned his telescope to the heavens. In his case, his inventions which drew praises and exhilarating reactions from others during the Stone Age were merely replications of what had already existed Pre-Petrification. More importantly, he realized that what really captivated him was the strong, wonderful girl sitting on his lap while busy revealing the universe’s secrets with just their telescope. He kissed her shoulder through her dress. Maybe, it was written in the stars that they find each other in this lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes:  
> [1] Seeing - the term astronomers use to describe the sky's atmospheric conditions. The atmosphere is in continual motion with changing temperatures, air currents, weather fronts, and dust particles. These factors cause the star images to twinkle. If the stars are twinkling considerably, we have "poor" seeing conditions and when the star images are steady we have "good" seeing conditions (Astronomical Society of South Australia)
> 
> [2] Gen was referring to the time when he was a spy for the Tsukasa Empire.
> 
> [3] Your brain gets a boost of oxytocin and dopamine (the love hormones) when you're sexually or romantically attracted to someone. This surge in hormones appears to make your pupils dilate.


End file.
